isles_of_skyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lore
Fables The Tale of Marcel In the age before the land rose above there was a man by the name of Marcel. One day he was visited by Jacob the Wise who warned him of a great disaster that was coming. Jacob told Marcel that the world was going to punish the people of the world for their transgressions against it, but that there was a sacred land that would be protected from the disaster. Jacob commanded Marcel to take the worthy to these places, for Jacob knew that Marcel had the skill to lead the people to safety. Once the worthy people of the world had been gathered in the sacred grounds Lory the Kind appeared and gave the people her blessings of protection. These Blessings protected the worthy as the world around them fell away into the realm of demons. As the people panicked it fell on Marcel to keep the people calm. With his great spirit he kept the people calm in their darkest moment. After this the people grew hungry as what was left of the world was lacking in wildlife. It was then that Rosella the Bountiful came to the people and filled the lands with wildlife. The people knew not what to do though, for they had forgotten how to provide for themselves in their many years of sin. They turned to Marcel asking what to do. That night Marcel preyed to the gods for an answer. It was Guyan who appeared to him, the god of might. He gave unto Marcel his great bow. It was with this bow that Marcel gathered food for his people. Marcel taught the people how to hunt using the bow. He was even able to recreate the bow making it possible for every man to hunt for themselves. But with the power over death came war. The people divided into 4 groups and would fight among themselves. Marcel preyed to Jacob for his wisdom, he told him the people were too divided to come together now. He preyed to Lory for her blessings of kindness, she told him that she could not protect the people from themselves. He preyed to Rosella for more food, for perhaps they were fighting over the supplies around them, Rosella denied him this though because she knew that it would not stop the fighting. Finally Marcel prayed to Guyan who gave him the answer. He told Marcel that he needed to be stronger than the people he ruled, and so he blessed Marcel with the power over life and death. It was with this power that Marcel was able to keep the people in check. This was displeasing to the other gods though, and so they split the sacred land into 4. They knew though that it would be cruel to keep the people completely apart and so they blessed them with great flying machines to connect the sacred lands. These were a privilege though and the gods made it very clear to the people that they could be taken away at any time.